Summer
by Aki Clairveaux
Summary: Jinguji Ren x OC (Yana Soma) Fixed marriage between the two. Yana will have to convince Ren to love her by the end of summer. What will he do?


_She wasn't going to compete with other girls for the heart of one man. Yana knew well not to degrade herself just so someone like Jinguji Ren could trample all over her heart. A womanizer wouldn't be worth as a trophy, not even someone as beautiful as Ren. No, she was going to save her heart the misery of it all. She treated herself like a Queen so none of the heartbreak should befall her Majesty. She had control. She was pristine. She shouldn't…wouldn't._

 _"…"_

 _But she prayed to Buddha every now and then because "shouldn't and wouldn't" wasn't cutting it for her at times. Ever so often it would get complicated. Yana didn't like it difficult but she was up to the challenge. She was disciplined and she had her heart set out into making sure she wouldn't fall in love. Anyone but him. Anyone but Ren._

 _—_

Yana stood under the shade of the oldest tree found in Saotome Academy. It was bliss compared to what garden they had back in Tokyo where birds were caged all over the scenery for display. Gold and silver cages of different sizes were splayed under trees and were used as decorations for the entire backyard. It was meant to be beautiful but she didn't always agree with her father's tastes in art. Imprisoning anything at all that bore life, she couldn't like. Birds were meant to soar and live the way they should. Her father thought otherwise. Her mother? She followed what the biggest financier in Tokyo had to say. Martyr? Maybe. Yana would like to believe she loved him more than she loved herself. It was better that way. It made sense that way.

She held in her hand the acceptance letter she had received days ago. Why she held onto it she didn't really know but something about it anchored her to the ground. What she was about to do needed some leverage and staying on her feet sounded like the right idea. Yana took a breath and started walking towards the main entrance of the school. It was summer so most of the students were on their break. She on the other hand, just entered the semester. None of the talent of a singer and composer sunk in her genes. Yana was just there as the talentless girl who got in because of her father's good graces with the principal of the school. But that wasn't the hardest part of going to Saotome Academy while being forced to stay in its courses. No. The hardest part was about breaking the news and seeing Ren all at the same time. It was going to be probably everyday that they'd see each other in utter awkwardness and taunt and everyday would probably meant for her patience to be tested and scorned. It was summer served hot, humid and unruly.

Grabbing hold onto the door knob, she swallowed a mouthful of nervousness. Yana took a deep breath and breathed the intoxicating smell of willfulness out slowly. She streamed herself in like water while almost crumpling the paper in her hand. She looked around and took the scene in her head, avoiding looking at anything unnecessary.

"Let's see." She spoke softly. No one was meant to hear her. "Class S. Class S."

Yana came to a stop when a fork presented itself in the hallway. Obviously, one would lead to where she wanted to go. It felt like a fairy tale gone normal at the moment. Her heart was running a marathon in her chest and she was trying hard not to look like what she felt on the inside. She had to look strong and unaffected at some point. She even thought of looking professional and dressing up like she was going to attend a business agenda. She thought about it at that moment while she took the route to her right and considered playing the part as a woman with a vendetta. How was she going to approach this turmoil playing on repeat in her head?

Ten rooms after, she reached her destination. Yana took a longer breath this time and exhaled real slow to buy her some time. She closed her eyes and clutched the acceptance letter against her chest. It was now or never. She nodded in agreement to the thought in her head and started for the door. It was one of the training rooms in the building. She knew he was here because it was summer and there weren't any classes to begin with. Once she opened a crack, Yana heard the most beautiful sound of the saxophone. The melody felt mournful on its own but when she saw Ren playing it the way he did at that moment, she knew he was playing it with a strong passion. How she envied the sight of him–beautiful and breath taking while he bathed in faded sunlight. If she didn't know him, she might have lost all conviction and fell in love right then and there. But she knew better. Yana had to remind herself that she had control over her own feelings. She would like to think she was royalty.

"No." She murmured.

Yana slowly pushed the door open, deliberately making her presence known to the other. Her waist-length, jet black hair swayed in what little wind danced around the room. Her pale skin compared to the wash of sunlight touching Ren's skin. Her pink lips remained neutral and her crimson stained eyes watched what she could take in from the other end of the room. Her heels cackled on the floor while she moved forward; little, black, balloon dress with semi-puffy sleeves dancing against her hips' movements. Ren noticed her fully then and he smiled. Yana swallowed when she saw those lips quirk up. It was familiar and annoying. If she didn't code herself to be on business, she would have smiled back. Yana swallowed again. How many times was that now? The blonde male looked at her all too familiarly. She didn't like it but it was Ren–there were a lot of things she didn't like about him.

"Wow." He smiled a beautiful smile while he held his saxophone down a bit. "This is a surprise." He added.

Yana stopped on her heels. She took a moment to answer back. "Not really. In a way, you should have heard from your brother I was coming."

"I did hear you were coming to this school." Ren took the saxophone off from his upper body. He gracefully and carefully placed it down on the table beside him. "I didn't think it was true though."

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

"Indeed, you are, little missy."

That hit a nerve. "Don't call me that. I'm older than you. Have a little respect."

He snickered but he did it without being so much as a prick. Jinguji Ren tried to be a lady's man, after all. "And? What brings you here? Now, I'm curious."

Here it was. The moment of truth. Yana actually didn't know why she was so nervous about this. Between the two of them, what she was about to tell him was of normalcy. It wasn't even a news worth being scared about. But it did frighten her. She was worried how he'd react in front of her. Because even if she thought of him as just Ren, it mattered to her what he would think of what she was going to break to him.

"Well?" Ren prodded but he looked patient.

Yana spat it out hastily in return. "I'm getting married."

Ren looked like he had to digest that twice. He tilted his head at a small angle with his eyebrow raised like he didn't really believe her. But he smiled. He was cool. "Really? To who?"

"To you." She was patient then.

It was news like this that didn't surprise anyone in their ring. Fixed marriages were as common as eating dinner. But he didn't expect something like that for himself since he was the youngest out of all three siblings. He was to be the face of Jinguji Conglomerate. So why was this happening to him?

Ren lost his cool then. His eyebrows almost met in the middle and he looked ready to flare. "You mentioned my brother before. I'm guessing he knew about this."

"I can tell you the reason." Yana replied and this time her voice was softer.

He looked half annoyed and half curious. Yana didn't have to wait for his reply to start explaining herself.

"My father sent me to this school so I could be closer to you." Right, that was a good start. She sighed ever so quietly as she continued, "Lately, my father has been meeting a lot of people regarding business matters and expanding his wealth further."

Ren listened and Yana kept at it with the right tone of her voice. "I'm the only daughter as you well know. He doesn't want to entrust his business to me–"

"So he's looking for an heir you can marry that has a brilliant background as his own." Ren finished it for her. Yana didn't disagree.

It sounded cynical when he said it, like acid burning through metal. Her father to her, now seemed like the douche-bag parent that was often portrayed on films of the rich. He was though. He was notorious for being the way he was. And now that he's reaching a ripened age, he needed someone to train that could become just like him. There were other candidates but Yana didn't know them and Ren, she had known since they were kids. It was them or a childhood friend.

"I can't believe my brother agreed to this. He's always–"

Yana interrupted his anger. "I asked him to. He couldn't tell you because he know how you'd react so I volunteered to tell you." She stood with grace still despite how humble she might have sounded then. "I'm sorry. I could be that girl who would tell you that it's okay for you to decline this offer but I can't be that girl. Picking you was my choice in the matter."

Her eyes were starting to blur. Tears were threatening to ease down her cheeks. When Ren saw how she had suddenly become vulnerable, he approached her then. He eased her into his arms and patted her head. He wasn't talking still. Upset, he was. Yana on the other hand knew so she stood still. Teary and sniffly but her grace remained in a hug that was consoling and upsetting to her at the same time. She knew he wasn't going to push through. That was the kind of person Ren was.

"I have someone else I love." He softly told her. "I wouldn't disagree in marrying you because we've known each other since we were little but–"

"Stop." Yana pulled herself away from him. Her nose was starting to turn red. She didn't bother wiping the stain of tears on her cheeks and eyes. "Please. Think about it." Yana bowed her head in desperation. She had to beg. She had never stooped so low in her life before. "I don't know who she is but please consider me and my situation. I have all summer to convince you. Let me do that."

"Oi. Raise your head, Yana."

"No. Not unless you agree to at least let me try and convince you."

"Oi. Oi." Ren was somehow getting irritated at the sight of her. This was unlike her and he didn't like how she bowed like this to get what she wanted. He saw the desperation. He saw a different Yana Soma for the first time in their lives. He was glad it was only the two of them in the room. Ren wouldn't want anyone else to see her like this. He took pride in how she treated herself too highly. It wasn't always a bad thing. He liked strength in women. He always admired the strength in this one in front him. "I don't think summer is enough to be honest."

Yana looked up and glared at him from where she bowed. "Don't underestimate me."

A smile, mocking, crept up his lips. "Oh? Then stop bowing."

"Agree to this and I'll raise my head up." In truth, she had wanted to do so five minutes ago.

Ren looked around the room and then out the window. Briefly, he saw a bird pass by, sitting on a branch with a tiny bud of flower blooming at the end of the stick. What was he going to do? A part of him couldn't stand seeing her like this and a part of him wouldn't be able to handle the guilt if she did get married to some guy who might as well had the potential to hurt her. But most part of him couldn't because it was true what he said, he loved someone else. He sighed. Ren knew it wasn't only him waiting in line for the lady's affection.

He looked at her again and patted her on the head. "Raise your head up." Yana kept it down until she heard a proper agreement. "By the end of summer, ST RISH will be performing its debut number. I will give you my decision then." He held her shoulder and she strut up. Yana looked grateful all and all. "So make sure you work hard, Yana-chan."

Her lips parted and they almost smiled. Yana bowed one last time to show how much she appreciated him agreeing to this. Her bangs fell along the direction of gravity while her cheeks blush to the warmth she felt inside. "That's a relief. Thank you, Ren."

"I didn't agree into marrying you yet." Ren grabbed his saxophone and smiled calmly. He did it for her but he didn't know if he could do it all in the end. His heart was set. He was in love. It was too bad that Yana came to him a little too late. It wasn't hard to fall for someone like her. He headed for the door and gave her a wave. "I'll see you around, okay? We all need to take this in so let's be adventurous sometime else."

That, she understood well. Yana knew how overwhelming this could have been to him. But she wanted to know something before he left. Yana grabbed his arm and asked, "How is Masato?"

Ren turned and smiled, "He's fine."

"Are you two getting along well?"

"Always." Ren patted her head once again and headed out. Yana's heart thumped when she asked him how Hijirikawa Masato was. All these years, she still had a soft spot for him. And by soft spot she meant missing him…always.

 _Jinguji Ren (ST RISH), 18 from Uta no Prince Sama_

 _Character reference for Yana Soma. Credit to owner of image._


End file.
